


Soft Body Physics

by Amaranthine_Siren



Category: Car Boys (Web Series), McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: BeamNG.Drive - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, RPF, Skype Sex, Voyeurism, acousticophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthine_Siren/pseuds/Amaranthine_Siren
Summary: A couple of soft boys get worked up breaking cars, & need to release some tension.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Acousticophilia: Sexual stimulation or arousal from sounds including music, songs, verbal abuse, foreign languages, screaming, panting, moaning, groaning, sighing, heavy breathing, and sounds produced by people during sexual congress."
> 
> I mean, c'mon. The noises these boys make? If one was a person who was turned on by such things, that'd be a real situation, yeah?
> 
> As per usual, 1000% fictional digital bullshit. It's called fiction for a reason. Enjoy!
> 
> This story takes place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE and the characters are not in any way meant to be predictive of or descriptive of the actual human beings they share names with.

When it began, he didn’t notice. Not at first. He was still relatively new to the game, and the instructions were not just sparse, they were in some cases non-existent. So his focus was nearly entirely on figuring out the controls of any given vehicle or object, and maneuvering them into place, and making soft body physics magic happen, much to their mutual delight.

Once they'd recorded a few times, he'd gotten the basics down, and set his sights on coming up with new, inventive, ridiculous stunts to surprise Griffin. He could already tell that a large majority of the reason why Car Boys worked so well as a concept was not just the actual gameplay, but the reactions it caused in him and his partner. And that… that was when the real game had begun.

He knew that Griffin was very vocal - it was literally his _job_ to be - and he excelled at it. But as he continued to push the boundaries of what he could coax BeamNG.Drive into doing, Nick began to hear things from Griffin that were new, things that made it so much harder for him to focus on pushing buttons on the keyboard or controlling the camera.

It wasn't enough that, in his excitement, Griffin often pleaded with Nick, saying his name over and over, in every conceivable way: shouting excitedly, gasping in amazement, plaintively begging. It was enough to drive Nick to distraction.

But when the setups got more and more elaborate, with more moving pieces to coordinate, and Nick had more time to build up the tension, he found that the eventual release was more rewarding than he could have ever hoped. Because, god, the noises that came through his headphones…

He carefully positioned the two giant swinging sledgehammers in the air, at perpendicular angles to each other, and set them each spinning. When they both arced close to each other, they were only a few pixels apart. Every time they approached each other, he could hear Griffin inhale in anticipation.

“Oh god, Nick. _Please._ ”

Nick carefully positioned the car on top of the tower, rotated the camera around to find the best angle, and slowly began to drive it forward toward the spinning hammers.

He could hear Griffin's quiet breathing, the tension palpable. He slowed the speed down to 100x, and watched as the vertical hammer began its descent. As it neared its destination, he heard a sharp inhale, a hiss of breath sucked between teeth.

“Uhhhhhgggghhhhhh.” As the first hammer connected with the hood of the car, the groan from Griffin's lips was guttural, and Nick couldn't stop himself from adding to it, a moan escaping him as well. The cathartic release of metal on metal, the car being slammed by the second hammer and jettisoned off the tower in slow motion, its parts scattered to the wind, after so much careful orchestration - it was nearly orgasmic.

Nick leaned back away from the screen for a moment, eyes falling closed, focusing entirely on the sounds Griffin was making. He felt an intense frisson of pleasure tingle across his skin, as Griffin followed up his delighted groan with a warm laugh and then “oh, fuuuuuuck, Nick.”

Nick wondered for a moment if Griffin had any idea what this was doing to him - hearing him make such sounds, hearing his name being sighed and gasped and moaned. He could only take so much.

He hit pause on the game and the recording, and Griffin said again, “Nick?”

Nick could only breathe, slowly, trying to calm himself. He didn't trust himself to speak, instead settling for an “mmmhmm?”

“Niiiiiiiick?”

Nick swallowed, and said quietly, “yeah?”

“Why so quiet over there, Nick?”

“Just… listening?” _Jesus, Nick. Really? You couldn't think of anything better to say? Good lord._

“Oh yeah? Like what you're hearing?”

“Yeah…” Nick said, so softly that he wondered if the mic even picked it up.

“What _exactly_ do you like? Specific examples, please,” Griffin teased playfully.

Nick wasn't sure if he was being fucked with or what, but he figured he might as well go for broke. What the hell.

“I, uhh, hmm. Okay… Okay. When you get all hyped up for something to get destroyed, and you take this deep breath and hold it and wait. And then when we break things and you make these, these _sounds_ , like you're releasing something you've been holding in, and it just explodes out of you - it makes me feel dizzy.”

Now that he started confessing all this, he couldn't stop - damn the consequences. “And… and when you say my name. God, when you say my name like that, pleading, begging, I just want to-”

“Nick.”

Nick stopped, his heart in his throat. This was it. This was the part where Griffin laughed him right off the edge of the universe - it was surely all over now --

“ _Niiiiick…_ ” Griffin moaned his name, softly, close to the mic, and it penetrated to the core of him. A shiver started at his shoulders and skittered its way down his entire body.

“Griffin…” Nick sighed, cringing slightly at the neediness in his voice. “Don’t... don't fuck with me.” He still wasn't sure what was happening here. Or rather, if what he thought was happening, was _actually_ happening.

“Not fucking with you. Or, I mean, I guess I am but not - not in a -- Like, not in the bad way. In the good way. The _best way_ ,” Griffin rambled.

“Yeah?” Nick replied quietly, hopefully.

“Yeeeaaaahhh,” Griffin chuckled softly. “What do you say?”

“ _I've_ said enough, jerk. It's your turn to talk, damn it,” Nick laughed.

“Ohhhhh, I SEE, I see. ‘Just listening’, huh?”

“Heh, yeah.”

“Okay.” He paused a moment. “We can play that game. Just listen. That’s it. Yeah?” Griffin’s voice was a bit lower now, intense in a way Nick had never heard him.

“Mmmhmm.”

“I mean it. Nothing else. No cheating.”

“Okay, okay!” Nick gently thumbed the volume on his headphones up a bit, and though Griffin couldn't see him, he leaned back away from his computer, and settled his hands on his thighs. “Just listening.”

He sat in silence for a few moments, his mind racing, his nerves still threatening to call this off as a joke. It wasn't too late to bail on this.

“ _Nick…_ ” Griffin exhaled his name, so soft, nearly a whisper.

Nick let out a shuddering breath, but said nothing.

“You like the sound of my voice, huh? Want me to tell you what I'm thinking about? Let you hear the sounds I make when I think about… _you know._ ”

Nick bit his lip and nodded, then remembered Griffin couldn't see him, and replied with a sighed “uh-huh.”

“Okay…” Nick could hear the gentle creak of Griffin leaning back in his chair, and the soft whisper of skin on skin.

“Mmmmmm, Nick,” Griffin murmured, his voice a gentle purr in Nick’s ears. “Wish these were your hands touching me right now. Gliding over my skin, grazing over my neck...down my chest… down…. God, wish you could feel me. Wish you could feel how badly I want you. Ahhhhhhh...”

Nick’s head was spinning, his heartbeat speeding up, and without conscious thought, his hands were sliding up his thighs, trying to relieve some tension of his own.

Griffin suddenly paused, and said, “What did I tell you, Nick? I can hear you, you know.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Uh huh, sure. If I can’t trust you, I’ll just have to keep an eye on you…” _Oh fuck._ “Turn your camera on, Nick. I want to see you. Make sure you’re sticking to the rules.”

“Uhhh…. Do I get to see you too?”

“Nope, that’s not the game!” Griffin answered. “Now, come on. Don’t make me beg.”

Nick leaned forward & clicked the button to share his video. After a few seconds, he heard Griffin sigh, “Good boy,” into his ears, and he couldn’t help but moan in response.

“Now then… hands where I can see em?”

Nick thought a moment, and then interlaced his fingers behind his head, leaning back. “This good?” His shirt was riding up a bit from stretching his arms over his head, exposing a hint of his stomach.

“Uhh, yeah, that’s… that’s good. Fuck, Nick…” Griffin’s voice sounded far away for a moment, then Nick realized he heard the swish of fabric through the air - he assumed Griffin must’ve removed some part of his clothing and tossed it aside.

“Now then, where was I…”

“I think you were telling me how badly you want me,” answered Nick, emboldened by the voyeurism he was participating in now. Laying his head back, he let his eyes fall shut again, and gently licked his lips, catching the bottom one momentarily between his teeth.

Griffin’s breath stuttered in response to the teasing, which made Nick smile slyly. The game worked both ways, it seemed.

“God, Nick, you look so good. So hot. So fuckable. Oh, the things I want to do to you…” sighed Griffin, getting audibly worked up again.

“Specific examples, please,” teased Nick, sighing and stretching his arms higher, flexing his stomach tighter as his shirt slid upward.

“That mouth. Want it all over me. Want your lips around my cock. Mmmmph. Want to grab a fistful of your hair and hold you still so I can fuck that gorgeous face of yours. Fuck.”

Griffin was getting more breathless by the second, gasping and sighing and making noises that were making it more difficult for Nick to keep up his teasing charade. He began to squirm a bit in his chair, shifting as if it would relieve any of the pressure of his throbbing hardness. The friction of fabric against his skin wasn’t doing him any favors in that regard, it was only making it worse.

“What else, Griffin? Fuckin’ don’t stop… don’t stop.”

Griffin moaned, and Nick could clearly hear now the sounds of him stroking himself. “Oh god, Nick… fuck. Want you to fuck me. Just fuckin’... I’ve wanted it for so long, I think about it all the time, you just pressing me down and taking me, fucking me so hard, filling me up, fuck me Nick, Nicknicknick…”

“FUCK Griffin, please, please, let me…. Fuck…. Please….” Nick was gripping his hands so tightly above his head now, desperate to obey Griffin’s command, but he needed release so badly, he felt emotion welling up inside him. His eyes shining and moist, he looked right into the camera at Griffin. “Please, Griffin, I need to…”

“Do it, Nick, fuck, do it, yes, please.”

Nick’s hands flew downward, pawing at his clothes, and the moment he made contact with his cock, his head rocked back, and a desperate cry escaped his lips. “Oh god, Griffin, yes. Fuck yes.” It only took a handful of strokes and he was throbbing and pulsing and filling his hand.

In his ears, he could hear, “Yes, Nick, so good. So good for me. Fuuuuuuuck.” Griffin’s words turned into noises of pleasure as he came, the only recognizable word being Nick’s name, moaned and sighed and finally whispered.

“You know, I’m pretty sure that I’m attracted to your voice. In like, a sexual way,” Nick mused quietly, which drew a soft chuckle from Griffin. “So, this is like, the worst job we could be doing together.”

“UNLESS…”

“Unless?”

“Unless, it’s the BEST job ever.”

“Ya know, you’ve got a point there. Well played.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's somewhat of a fictionalized take on the Tower of Barbs episode. Except since it's fiction, in my version, they got both hammers to hit that car.


End file.
